


Ловко слеплен

by Myth_Pturretdactyl



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Professors, Awkward Flirting, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 06:58:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15836124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myth_Pturretdactyl/pseuds/Myth_Pturretdactyl
Summary: Профессор Манфред преподаёт рисование. Профессор Андерсон - новый преподаватель криминалистики. И при первой же встрече Маркус сражён наповал.





	Ловко слеплен

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Very Well Put Together](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14821002) by [BigGhost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigGhost/pseuds/BigGhost). 



> Бета: [Калис](https://ficbook.net/authors/274164)

Профессор Маркус был не понаслышке знаком со всякими удивительными штуками.

Он художник. Он привык сталкиваться с трудностями и анализировать всё вокруг, выясняя, почему что-то может стать особенным. Он любил разбирать вещи, понимать их, создавать что-то из ничего.

А потом он встретил профессора Андерсона.

Профессор Андерсон был достойным молодым человеком примерно возраста Маркуса, может, немного моложе; аккуратным, в выглаженной одежде и всегда представительным; с идеальной прической, чистой кожей и огромными оленьими глазами. Его уверенные неспешные шаги всегда притягивали взгляд Маркуса к длинным ногам и выше, вдоль идеального изгиба спины до линии изящно уложенных волос. 

Маркус однажды слышал его голос у кофемашины, где тот вежливо извинялся, пробираясь сквозь толпу с маленьким стаканчиком. Чудесная смесь мелодичного и слегка охрипшего, как у только что проснувшегося человека. 

Коннор оказался новым преподавателем криминалистики. Его факультет был рядом с корпусом искусств, так что Маркус периодически сталкивался с Коннором в коридорах.

Несмотря на внешность типичного ботаника, который будет громко доказывать, почему теория струн абсолютная чушь, Коннор на самом деле был тихим и довольно мягким. Он не привлекал к себе особого внимания и, казалось, чувствовал себя неловко, если в комнате отдыха с ним заговаривали сразу несколько человек.

Маркус слышал, что Коннор стал популярен у студентов и к тому же занял место всеобщей зазнобы. Даже его собственные ученики, рисуя, перешёптывались о новом профессоре. Это заинтересовало его настолько, что Маркус решил посетить одну из пар профессора Андерсона. С чего вдруг столько шума вокруг новенького? Он, конечно, симпатичный, но если ведет себя так же, как во время перерывов, то и года здесь не протянет.

Маркус уселся как можно дальше, практически прячась в тени, чтобы Коннор его не заметил. Удивительно, но новый профессор словно расцвёл под внимательными взглядами студентов. Маркус не был уверен, из интереса они слушали или потому что с восторгом приняли нового привлекательного преподавателя, но студенты были увлечены, и пара проходила гладко.

Маркус наблюдал за Коннором цепким взглядом художника. Коннор двигался с плавностью, отточенной годами тренировок, призванных научить тело работать как дОлжно. Он шагал целеустремлённо, уверенно и гордо. Но он также был предупредительным, тихим, и что-то в нем заставляло Маркуса желать большего. Коннор говорил с терпением, которое у большинства преподавателей вырабатывалось годами, таким тоном, который давал окружающим почувствовать себя в безопасности, понять, что они желанны и будут приняты. Иногда студенты задавали один и тот же вопрос несколько раз, и Коннор тратил время на объяснения для каждого, пока не раскладывал всё по полочкам. 

К концу занятия, когда студенты начали собираться и прощаться с преподавателем, Маркус увидел достаточно, чтобы решить, что Коннор Андерсон — отличная находка для кампуса. Этот сдержанный, умный и прямолинейный молодой человек вполне способен подать себя и завоевать любое сердце. Маркус мог признать, что и сам видел физическую и умственную притягательность Коннора.

— Профессор Манфред, — в опустевшей аудитории окликнул его знакомый мелодичный-но-не-совсем голос. Маркус с трудом поверил своим ушам: Коннор никогда ни к кому не обращался напрямую, а уж тем более не называл по имени. Но вот, пожалуйста, он идёт прямо к Маркусу уверенной походкой человека, отлично знающего себе цену.

— Надеюсь, занятие было на должном уровне, — произнёс он. В его голосе Маркус расслышал непонятные нотки, словно Коннор был настороже и готовился защищаться.

Пойманный на шпионаже Маркус застенчиво оглянулся, покраснев. Если честно, он не ожидал, что Коннор его заметит. Он частенько сидел на уроках литературы у своей подруги Кэры и был уверен, что Норт порой видела его на своих парах, хоть и делала вид, что ни о чём не знает.

Маркус неловко пожал плечами и развёл руками:

— Извините, я… не собирался мешать вашему уроку. Просто хотел посмотреть на нового профессора. Совершенно не в обиду вам.

На лице Коннора за стёклами очков вспыхнуло удивление и замешательство. Повисла напряжённая тишина.

— Вы… Здесь не для того, чтобы критиковать меня?

Маркус опешил. Что?..

— Н-нет! Я просто… Как и сказал, я просто наблюдал! — Судя по всему, Коннор не особо поверил. Маркус вскинул руки, признавая свою вину. — Клянусь! Я просто хотел взглянуть на виновника суматохи!

— Суматохи?

— Ну да! Все мои студенты постоянно говорят о вас!

Коннор слегка приподнял брови.

— Простите?

Осознав, что ляпнул, Маркус захлопнул рот, клацнув зубами.

— Эм, я не имел в виду, что они сплетничают! Просто вы привлекательный! То есть, я имею в виду, вы да! Вы… Вы очень… — выдал Маркус, широким жестом указав на всего Коннора. Божечки, он мечтал забиться в какую-нибудь дыру и _умереть_... — ловко слеплены. — Он уперся ладонями в бёдра и кивнул. Ага, потрясающе. _Это_ всё меняет, Маркус. Так держать. 

Коннор отвёл задумчивый взгляд, пытаясь найти смысл в навязанном Маркусом разговоре. Он нахмурился, обдумывая информацию, а затем открыл и закрыл рот, пробуя сформулировать ответ. Наконец, его лицо разгладилось и он глубоко вздохнул.

— Ладно, хорошо, профессор Манфред, это было весьма… познавательно? 

Маркус прикусил губу и направился к выходу. По пути он неловко взмахнул в сторону двери.

— Я просто… пойду, пожалуй. Благодарю, что позволили мне остаться, было очень интересно. — Он с трудом заставил себя не бежать прочь.

— Профессор Манфред!

 _Боже. Если ты существуешь. Позволь этому закончиться_.

Маркус замер у сАмой двери. Он медленно и очень нехотя повернулся к Коннору. Тот выглядел чуть ли не… довольным? Словно собирался рассмеяться, но не знал, уместно ли. 

— Вы тоже “ловко слеплены”. 

Он улыбнулся. Чёрт, он ему _улыбнулся_. Маркус ощутил, как заливается краской, и взмолился, чтобы Коннор этого не заметил. Он сглотнул и попятился, нащупывая дверную ручку. Нервно усмехнулся, игнорируя бабочек, внезапно заплясавших в животе. 

— Ну… Вы можете, эм, пожалуйста, называть меня просто Маркус! — пробормотал он, выпадая из класса в пустой коридор. — Маркус это меня так зовут, — добавил он, отвесив себе ментальный пинок. Ну очевидно же он это понял, Маркус! Потрясающее первое впечатление!

Коннор кивнул, обдумав услышанное, и снова улыбнулся.  
— Ладно, Маркус. Я Коннор.

Маркус закусил губу и тоже кивнул, боясь снова раскрывать рот. Дверь между ними захлопнулась, оставляя Маркуса в одиночестве среди пустого коридора, наполненного тихим гудением вентиляции. 

Он назвал Коннору своё имя.

А Коннор назвал ему _своё_!

И он улыбнулся!

Маркус тихо усмехнулся, а затем по его лицу расплылась широченная улыбка, ведь Коннор, кажется, сделал ему комплимент. Маркус знал, что он симпатичный, но когда это говорит тебе другой симпатичный человек — это совсем другое. Он ощущал себя подростком. 

Выудив телефон из заднего кармана, Маркус тапнул по экрану. Он обязан рассказать об этом Норт.


End file.
